Young Love at High School
by BackwoodsSwag
Summary: Not very good with summaries help me make this story by telling me what should happen thanks guys.
1. Chapter 1

Today's my first day at HG High school. I cross the parking lot and open the wide double doors. People stare at me but I ignore them. I had come here yesterday to get all my things. I open my locker and take out my necessary books. I shove them in my back pack and walk towards class. For my first day here I wore a deep purple tank top and black skinny jeans. I realize my converse laces have become untied so I stoop to tie it.

"Hi," I look up to see a girl with blonde hair. "Hi," I say standing up. "You must be the new girl, what do you have first period?" She asks. She seems friendly enough. "Forensics with Burtran," I say quietly.

"Me too, come on I'll show you the way," I walk with her and some people glare at me others stare in shock. I see why, her cheer bag, which has the name Glimmer on it, says Captain. "I'm Glimmer by the way." She says. "Katniss," I reply.

We walk in the door and all the kids stare at me. I take the empty seat next to Glimmer just as the bell rings. "Miss Everdeen, can you please come to my desk." He says not even looking up. I can already tell I won't like this teacher just by the tone of him voice. I stand and walk down the aisle. When I get to his desk he hands me a packet of papers stapled together. "Have it signed and returned by tomorrow," I nodded and make my way to my seat. When I sit down the teacher starts the movie on how they learned to used fingerprinting to catch criminals. I've seen it already so I don't pay attention.

A piece of paper lands on my desk and I turn to see who threw it. There's a dark haired boy looking at me. He points to the note and mouths the words "open it." I open it slowly.

- Hey sexy you up to a date Friday -

I write my response in big block letters.

- NO! -

I throw it back to him and him and the blonde boy next to him read. He writes a hasty response and tosses it back.

- Awww, why not baby? -

- Because I said NO! - I write.

He reads it then crumples it up and throws it away. Soon the bell rings and I go to my locker. I'm about to close my locker when the boy from earlier pushes it shut. I turn to leave but he blocks my path.

"Please go on a date with me." He says. "No, can I go to class now?" I ask. He shakes his head and blocks my path. I move to the side but he follows me.

"Gale she said no, just leave her alone." I turn to see a brown haired boy with green eyes talking to a blonde haired boy.

"Stay out of this Marvel, its none of your business." While Gale is momentarily distracted I rush around him and go to the art room. I sit in an empty chair and just before the bell rings the boy that stood up to Gale, Marvel I think, walks in and sits by me.

The art teacher passes out some paper and says to get started on an idea for a mask we will be making later. As I draw the basic outline for my mask I glance up to see Marvel pushing a note towards me. I open it.

- Sorry about Gale. -

- Its okay. -

- What's your name? -

- Katniss, -

- Marvel -

I fold up the note and shove it in my pocket. We work on our paper until the teacher picks them up and we pack up to leave.

"What class do you have next?" Marvel asks. "P.E." I reply. "Hey me to, just stick with me and Gale will leave you alone." He says. He winks at me and I blush making him laugh.

He walks with me to P.E. and the coach gives me a locker and a uniform. I dress out and grimace. My shirt is tight as hell and my shorts are really short. It the only one they had. I walk out the dressing room and cross the gym. Marvel waves me over and I sit next to him. We are playing volley ball. I stand and see Gale staring at me assessing my skimpy outfit with his eyes. I stand next to Marvel.

After P.E. I go to Social Studies and Spanish. Next I have lunch I go to my locker and when I shut it Marvel is standing next to me. "Don't you know its rude to sneak up on people?" I say. "So," he steps closer making me back into the locker. He puts one hand on either side of my head and leans closer to me. "Katniss, I see you've met Marvel," Glimmer says. Marvel leans away from me as Glimmer walks up to us. "So...we going to lunch?" Marvel asks. I nod and we head to the cafeteria. I get a bag of chips, an apple, and a bottle of lemonade. I get ready to pay but Marvel hands the cashier the money. When we sit down I try to give him the money back.

"Please take it," I say. "No, I'm paying today," he says. "Please," I beg. He shakes his head so I try to shove it in his pocket. He starts laughing. Hah, he's ticklish. He grabs my hands but I manage to get the money in his pocket. We're both laughing and Glimmer rolls her eyes. He take his hands off my wrist and puts them on my hips.

"There's a dance here tonight, you should come." He says. "I don't know," I say. "Please," he looks at me with his intense green eyes and I melt. "Okay, I'll go,"I say.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk up to the school and pay for my ticket. They let me in the door and I see Marvel and Glimmer and a blonde guy. "Hey Katniss this is Cato." I nod a greeting and I feel Marvel grab my hips from behind. I turn to face him and spot Gale coming in the door. I see him looking at my tight jeans and cropped tube top. "What is it..." Marvel turns to see Gale. You can practically feel the testosterone in the air.

Putting his hand on my bare back Marvel leads me to the gym and he pulls me onto the dance floor. He dances about a foot behind me. I slowly back towards him. When we are about five inches apart he puts his hands on my hips. I put my hands over his. I see Gale, he looks furious. He looking at us so I close the rest of the distance between me and Marvel. Marvel grins as I move my hips side to side against him. I shiver as I feel his breath on the back of my neck.

Soon the song is over and a slow song plays. He turns me to face him snaking his arms around my waist holding my body to his. I put may arms around his neck as a warm feeling spreads over me. My phone buzzes and I curse under my breath. Marvel follows me outside so I can take the call.

"Hello?" I say.

"Miss Everdeen?"

"Yes," I reply.

"Your mothers been in an accident and we have her in the ICU,"

"I'm on my way." I say heading for the door.

"What's wrong?" Marvel asks. "My mom's been in an accident," I say. "Come on I'll take you," he says grabbing his keys. "No, you stay and enjoy the dance," I say. He shakes his head and I sigh. He grabs my hand and leads me to his truck. We race to the hospital.

I'm in the waiting room with Marvel. "Everdeen?" I stand and walk over to the nurse. "How is she?" I ask. "She's in a coma, it doesn't look good," she says. "Can I see her?" The nurse shakes her head and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You should go home, we'll call if she wakes up.". Marvel thanks the nurse and pulls out his phone.

I vaguely hear him on the phone with is mom. "Can she stay?" He asks. There's a pause. "Good, thank you" he turns to me. "Katniss?" I look at him. "My mom said until your mom is better you could stay with us," I feel tears in my eyes nd he pulls me into a warm hug. I hug back and take in his scent.

He drives me to my house and I grab my bag and stuff it with clothes and other things I need. Soon we are at his house and his mom is waiting for us. " Once you get settled, dinners in the oven" I node. "Thanks you," "Oh, its nothing you need some help." I take my bags to my room and then me and Marvel eat dinner, which is a very yummy lasagna.

Marvel pops a DVD into the player and sits on the bed next to me. The hospital had called. She hasn't woken up but all her vitals had returned to normal so she was in a normal room now. That cheered me up quite a bit.

In the middle of the opening credits Marvel turns to me. He slides his hands down to my hips. He pulls me clover and crushes his lips to mine. They are warm and inviting. He parts his lips and I feel his tounge probe my lips. He leans back against the headboard and I straddle his lap. He pushes against my lips again and I let him in. He flicks his tounge against mine.

Soon I break the kiss breathless. I hadn't realized my hands were in his hair. He takes my wrist and rolls putting me below him. He starts to kiss my neck making his way to my collarbone. Just as he reaches my collarbone his phone rings. He grabs it and answers. "What Cato?" He says moving and sitting next to me. I get up and start digging in a bag. "I'm going to take a shower" I mouth. He nods and I go to the bathroom.

Sorry its so short just a filler. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

I feel someone shaking me awake. "Come on babe, its time for school," its Marvel. I roll onto my stomach groaning. "I'm to tired," I whine. I'm totally hamming it up. "Please, for me." He traces circles on my lower back. I roll onto my back and stare up at him. It feels like I've know him longer than two days. He leans down and kisses me gently at first but then I put my arms around his neck holding him to me. He pulls away. "Come on baby," I stand up and follow him to the kitchen.

I look for a bowl in the cabinet when he grabs my hips and kisses my neck. "What about your parents?" I ask. "They are at work," he replies. I push him away and fix me a bowl of cereal.

He turns the ignition off as we pull up into the school. He gets out and opens my door for me. I get out and he puts an arm around my waist as we walk into school.

Glimmer runs up to us. "Katniss I heard about your mom, i'm so sorry." She says hugging me. "It OK she's still in a coma but her vital signs are normal." She let's me go and I head to my locker. "I'll see you later baby," Marvel wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me quickly on the lips.

When he walks off I see Gale and his friend, I heard his name was Peeta. Gale walks over to me with an angry expression on his face. "So you'll go with him, but not with me," he half yells at me. "Yes," I say calmly looking him in the eyes. He storms off muttering under his breath.

Glimmer walks with me to class. "How'd you do that?" She asks. "Do what?" I ask her. "Stay calm with him, I thought you were going to yell at him." She explains. I shrug. "He wasn't worth it," I say sliding into my seat.

The class goes by slowly and I've already learned the lesson so I text Marvel.

-* Hey *-

I hit send and about thirty seconds later he text back.

-* I miss you :/ *-

-* I miss you to *-

- *Heyy my parents have to leave to go to California tonight I was thinking you me popcorn and some movies.* -

-* Sure ;))* -

The bell rings and I rush to my art class. I sit in my seat just as Marvel walks in. He smiles when he sees me. His chair ends up really close to mine and as we continue on our sketches he slides his hand onto my leg. I shiver as he starts to trace small circles on my thigh. He moves closer and closer to my inner thigh. I use my free hand to grab his hand stopping him. "Not here," I whisper. He nods but leaves his hand on my thigh.

All to soon our teacher is picking up papers. When the bell rings we rush towards gym. I round a corner and someone trips me. Before I can catch myself I land hard on my knee. I feel something crack and I cry out. I roll onto my back as Marvel kneels beside me. I grip my knee and he strokes my forehead until a teacher shows up with the school nurse. The bell rings and everyone scrambles to class. He pulls my head into his lap and holds my hand as the nurse looks at my knee. Soon tears soak my cheek.

"I think it's broken, you should take her to the hospital," the nurse says to Marvel. He picks me up bridal style and carries me out the front door and to his truck. He puts me in the passenger side but hesitates to shut the door. Worry creases his face. He kisses me quickly before shutting the door and running to the driver side.

When we arrive at the hospital he picks me up and carries me inside. He sits me down on a chair and goes to sign me in. He sits next to me and props my leg up on his lap taking care not to hurt me.

Marvel's POV

"Katniss Everdeen," I put my hands on her hips and help her get into the wheelchair they have for her. We go to the back and they do an X-ray on her knee. We find out its broken in three places. They get a brace that can be taken off to shower. I hold her hand as they put it on. When they release her I wheel her down to see her mom who is still in a coma.

I wheel her out of the hospital and help her into my truck. I throw her crutches into the bed of the truck and take her home.

Katniss' POV

Instead of handing me my crutches when we get home Marvel picks me up bridal style. He had texted his parents telling them what happened. Luckily they had already left. He takes me straight tom my room. He puts on Grown Ups and runs to make the popcorn.

When he gets back we watch the movie laughing our butts off and eating popcorn. He takes the empty bowl from me and puts it on the table. He cups my cheek and pulls me into a kiss. I bite his lip and he lays me flat on my back. He pushes against my lips with his tounge but I tease him a bit and keep my lips close.

He leans back and pulls his shirt over his head. He then leans back down and starts to unbutton my shirt. He unbuttons the last button and pushes my shirt open. He runs his hands over my stomach and sides making me shiver again.

He kisses me again and then someone is banging on the front door. He swears and gets up. I button my shirt and he puts his back on. He picks me up, again, and takes me downstairs to the living room. He sits me on the couch and opens the door. Its Cato, Glimmer, and a girl who's name I believe is Clove.

"We came to see how she was," Glimmer says. "It's broken in three places," I says propping my knee up on the couch. Marvel sits next to me pulling my leg up on his lap. The others sit on the other couch. "Who wants to watch a movie?" Marvel says. "I do," Cato says getting up and scanning the movie racks.

We finally settle on Dolphin Tale. Cato puts it in the player and turns off the lights. Glimmer moves to the recliner when Clove and Cato start making out. I shake my head and the I feel Marvel moving his hand down my leg. I look at him and he smirks at me. I shudder and grab his hand.

When the movies over everyone says their goodbyes and Cato, Clove, and Glimmer leave. When the door shuts Marvel stands and locks the door. "I need to take a shower," I say. He nods and picks me up and carries me to my bathroom. He leaves and brings back my bag and one of his shirts. "What's this?" I ask. "Wear it," he replies leaving.

After a great deal of struggle I take a shower and then I pull on my clothes and his shirt. I call him and he comes in and grabs me by the waist. I'm leaning back against the counter as he gently kisses me. His lips move to my neck and he whispers in my ear. "I love you," he says. "I love you to," I say back. He lightly bites the skin of my neck and I run my hands through his hair. When he pulls away he looks at his watch. Ten thirty.

"Time for bed," I say putting my arms around his neck. He picks me up and takes me to my bed. He tucks me in and lays next to me. "Go to your own bed," I say. "Oh come on baby," he grabs my hips and tries to kiss me. I push his face away and roll over. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me back against him. He starts to kiss my neck. I push him away again but he dosent let me go. "Please let me stay," he whines. "No, go to your own room," I say. "Please," he says. I sigh "OK," I say. "Yay, thank you baby," he says. I close my eyes and lay back against him. I fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
